It all started with a dare
by amytoo
Summary: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black decide to play a game of dares. Who knew that this game would lead to something more? Fluff? not so sure!


"...don't you think?" James rambled on, "SIRIUS!"  
>Sirius woke up with a jerk that he banged his head on the table. There was nobody around except for 3 lads in their seventh year at Hogwarts - James Potter, who only had eyes for the one and only Lily Evans. Sat next to him, rubbing his injury on the head was a striking guy, Sirius Black, who was James' best friend, many girls fell for him and he had a girlfriend every other week. Remus Lupin sat there rolling his eyes at Sirius. He was reserved but charming, he was also best friends with Lily Evans.<p>

An exasperated James sulked on the armchair in the dismal common room. It was midnight; they had stayed back as James kept rambling on about Lily and catching up on their homework. Sirius fell asleep while listening to him and Remus was reading a book.  
>"Don't you ever listen to me?" complained James.<br>"No, not really!" chucked Sirius. Remus smirked. James gave both of them a defiant stare.

" Fine, what do you assume? Us gripping on your every word about Lily Evans, get a grip! Come on Prongs, we hear this every day - give it a break!"  
>"Bu-"<br>"Not listening!" interrupted Sirius. James pranced on Sirius who yelped and to Remus' dismay, started to wrestle. Remus rolled his eyes and at long last he spoke.

"Oh come on! Stop acting like pathetic babies! I'm bored to death."

"Fine, what do you propose?" mocked Sirius.

"I've got a suggestion, shall we play dares? That is, without truths. I haven't done that in a long while" shouted an eager James.

The threesome sat in a circle getting ready while someone came down the staircase, groaning and yawning. A young woman with striking red hair came down, and by the look of her face, she was not best pleased to see Potter and Black.  
>"Well, well, look who it is! Evans down here late at night!" grinned Sirius waggling his eyebrows.<br>"Shut up Black." scorned Lily, "I only came down here because I couldn't sleep." James just simply stared at Lily as she sat down next to Remus starting an animated conversation.

"Uh, do you want to join in Evans?" said James. It was incredibly clear to Remus that he was trying to impress Lily and therefore rolled his eyes. Lily turned slowly with a dismayed look.  
>"Join what Potter?" Secretly, Lily was enjoying his attention; she had a secret which only Remus knew. Lily Evans had liked James Potter since 5th year, since his aid with Snape, where James had stood up to him after calling Lily a 'mudblood'.<br>"Dares but no truth,"  
>"Why would I want to Potter? With a toe rag like you?"<p>

"Ah, you'll enjoy it; anyway it's rather dull with just us guys. We need someone different to spice up the game."

"Ok then, I'll join. But no peculiar business," replied Lily.

"SIRIUS! STOP IT! I MEAN IT PLEASE!" yelled Remus. As part of his dare, he had to tell James and Sirius Lily's secret. He wasn't going to betray Lily's trust in a stupid game.  
>"Please, I promised Lily. I don't care if it's a dare. I'm still not telling!"<br>"Aw, why not?" cried James and Sirius.  
>"Because I want ONLY Remus to know okay? He's my best friend." snapped Lily.<p>

"Hum, I wonder if it involves a dashing lad in 7th year. Say, for instance, me. Is that accurate Miss Evans?" laughed James while Remus glanced over at Lily, she was glaring coldly at James.  
>"Well, you're out of the game Moony." said Sirius.<br>" All right." replied a thankful Remus.  
>"It's my go. I dare Sirius to uh, say your everlasting love to Professor Dumbledore at breakfast. Tomorrow." giggled Lily.<br>"Blimey, Evans I never knew you were so bloody good."  
>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Potter."<br>"I'm up for it flower. Dear darling, no, my dumblydorey, you are mine! I love you! Yeah! I'll say that!" questioned Sirius. Lily, Remus and James laughed and ended up in stitches. James whispered something into Sirius' ear and Sirius winked at him and leaned in to Lily.  
>"Hey Evans," as Lily listened with interest, "I dare you to kiss James."<br>"What? Did Potter put you up to this?" Sirius nodded gleefully as James looked up to Lily with pleading in his puppy eyes. Lily found his hazel eyes hard to resist.

"Well, inform him this, I will not kiss him even if he was the remaining wizard on earth." Lily shouted at the boys and walked over to the sofa angrily muttering.  
>"Hey Prongs, Lily told me to tell you that she will not ki - "<br>"Yeah, I know mate, I heard her." mocked James looking over with sadness, "Man, I wish she was up for it."

Remus went up to Lily, and sat next to her.  
>"If you do like him then do it."<br>"But - but then that means he'll think that he's won me over."  
>"Lily, he's already won you over."<br>"True."  
>"Go for it," as he kissed Lily on the cheek, "Good luck."<p>

James was sat with Sirius on the floor next to the roaring fireplace, 'Betting I bet!' Lily thought. Sirius looked up and smiled warmly then pushed James.  
>"Hey, what was that for?" James looked up "Oh, sorry didn't see you there, came for a kiss then?" grinned James. Lily sighed as she sat down changing her mind. Remus eyed her carefully.<br>"Prongs come here," as James came over looking glum, "Don't tell her I told you, she likes you."  
>"What?"<br>"Look let me break it down. Lily. Likes. You."  
>"What?"<br>"Lily likes you." whispered Remus.  
>"Seriously?" yelled James as Sirius looked up<br>"Yeah? What do ya want?" Sirius asked.  
>"Nothing Padfoot. To be honest that joke is getting old now."<br>"Go over to her now, she could do with a cheering up." said Remus.

Lily wrapped her red hair around her finger, she looked up to James who walked over and pulled her up. Lily eyed him warily as she held hands with James. Their eyes met, hazel to emerald green.  
>"I love you." James whispered softly as he leaned in slowly, Lily gasped quietly and smiled slightly. She closed the space between them and their lips finally met. James pulled her close. Lily's arms went around James neck also pulling him closer and James' hands were caressing her face tenderly, and from that moment, they realised that there were no one else for them, just each other. Remus smiled widely at them and felt proud. When they broke apart, Lily stared at James with love and a smile playing on her lips.<p>

"I promise never to let you go" vowed James, hugging Lily.

"Good," smiled Lily, burying her head into James' chest. Soon after, Lily ran to Remus hugging him as hard as she can and sat with him for the rest of the game while sneaking glances with James.

Two hours later the game was finally finished,  
>"Why does it have to be me that gets all the bad dares? I mean I've got that thing with Dumblydor - I mean Dumbledore!"<br>"Gosh, I'm so tired, I'm going up." Lily jumped up kissing Remus on the cheek, and then walked over to James smiling. She stood on her toes and pulled him close, their foreheads touching.

"I forgot to say, I love you too James Potter." She kissed him passionately and then went up to her dorm with a smile leaving James bewildered.

It was dawn. The sun came up as a fiery red ball and the stars fading into the blue sky that is soon to be daylight. Lily was up, thinking about James, and how they were a couple now. She smiled at the thought. All of the sudden she remembered about the dare Sirius had to do today, and she had a plan so she went off to find Dumbledore.

James, Sirius and Remus came into the vast great hall, where Lily was sitting waving at them gaining a few weird looks. People thought they hated each other, and therefore didn't sit with each other at all. Despite all the mutters and looks, they went over to her, while Sirius was turning white, sitting next to Lily. Remus sat the opposite side of her as usual, again deep in conversation, while James sat across the table in front of Lily, smirking at her. Lily looked up to him and smiled quickly while turning back to Remus. James knew that Lily wanted to keep this a secret which is quite understandable, so he tried to keep in control of himself by talking to Sirius. While Dumbledore made his daily announcements, James rubbed his leg against Lily's purposely, and Lily jumped slightly and realised it was James. James was smirking looking at her in the corner of his eye while facing the headmaster. Lily kicked James, who flinched.

"Ow! What? I'm your boyfriend after all." as he whispered, staring wide eyed. Lily rolled her eyes and pointed at Sirius.

"What?" mouthed James, Lily sighed writing what she meant on a piece of parchment and tossed it to James.

_The dare, James, I've planned a little something for him... _

_You'll see what I mean. _

Trying to hide his laughter, showed Sirius the note and pushed him off the bench. Sirius whitened, while walking up to the teacher's table, very slowly. Dumbledore looked at him while eyeing Lily who gave him a nod, he nodded back in understanding.

"I love you" whispered Sirius  
>"I'm sorry but you have to speak up, I can't hear you" said Dumbledore a little too loudly gaining a few more people to look on with interest.<br>"I said I love you." Sighed Sirius.  
>" I beg your pardon. Speak up please."<br>"I LOVE YOU DUMBLELYDOREY!" he yelled.

The Great Hall was silent for a second.  
>Laughter broke out throughout the Hall.<p>

"I have heard what you said. This is what I have in return; Sirius Black - You have made my life even more wholesome since you came here. With all the pranks and jokes you have, it makes me smile. I do think that you are so handsome. Thank you for that lovely message Mr Black." replied the headmaster with slight humour.

"Uh, thanks." Sirius shuffled back to his seat with a beetroot face while the laughter carried on. Lily, James and Remus rolled around bashing the table,

"Oh my!" cried Remus as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"That was your plan? Getting Dumbledore to say those things? You go Evans." James laughed

"Indeed it was Potter!" winked Lily.

James laughed, Lily nodded at James smiling, this was the happiest she had ever been in her whole life.

Remus hugged Lily, they stared at each other with such love that it made James wonder. When the bell rang, they went to their lessons; they all had the same lesson first – Ancient Runes. They made their way there when James appeared out of nowhere and pulled Lily behind a statue blocking them from people's prying eyes. James grinned down at her as he leaned in pulling her closer.

The 4 had finally made their way to the lesson, and they all decided to sit together again. This lesson again was boring, so James passed Lily a note,

**Evans, fancy going down to the lake with us later?**

**Ps, your lips are swollen. Are you okay? ;) X**

_That was your fault Potter._

_Yeah, I'd love that, what do you do when you go down there? I mean... also, is it hid- _

James sighed and yanked the note out of her hands.

**The place we usually go to, it's out of people's view, totally hidden. So you don't have to worry about getting caught! It's only you, moony, me, and Padfoot. We swim Evans. Remus just sunbathes. X**

_I see, that's good then! And I know you swim potter. It is a lake after all. Ah, it's worth it. He's got such a lovely tan. I shall look forward to it! Also don't you th-_

Lily gasped when Sirius took the note out of her hand!

_**Oi, she can't come. Oh just kidding Lily. You know you're welcome. So take that expression of your face! xxx**_

_Sirius hey! Unless you want a face full of lakeweed, I suggest you stop taking this note out of my hands and let me talk to my boyfriend! And will you two please stop yanking this while I am writing? x_

_**Ok ok if it makes you happy. You got lovely hands by the way flower. xxx**_

**PADFOOT! I'm talking to my girlfriend. So get off this parchment!**

_Gosh, I'll just see you guys at the lake ok? x _

**You're mine.**

_I know Potter. _

_Better pay attention now. He's looking over here now... _

James folded the note and put it in his book and grinned at Lily. He put his hand on Lily's thigh, this time they were sat next to each other. Lily just rolled her eyes while struggling to focus on her work with him next to her. Especially with his hand on her thigh.

After a chaotic day of lessons, Lily walked down the valley to the boy's place by the lake. She could see that the boys were already there, Sirius and James in the lake, and Remus sunbathing. Lily sat next to Remus.

"Hey Lup, is it cold then? In the lake I mean." questioned Lily.

"Nah, we cast spell when we arrive, so the lake heats up. Nothing to worry about Lil. How are you anyway?" replied Remus.

"I see, clever that. I'm okay. I guess. I'm actually glad I made friends with your friends. They're brilliant, Lup. So I'm just feeling thoughtful to be honest."

"I know, you know what happens now right?" as Remus pulled Lily in between his legs and hugged her from behind, "now that you're with us, and you are friends us lads, we vow to protect you, love you, and make you feel comfortable around us ok? So you can trust us with anything." he smiled against Lily's head.

"That's so sweet. Thank you, you truly are my best friend. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to see Sirius in a whole new light!" she replied, as Sirius emerged from the water with nothing but shorts, Remus looked up and chuckled while pushing Lily away.

"If you think Sirius' figure is impressive, just wait until you see James." he laughed out loud.

"Speaking of James, - POTTER!" Lily walked to the sandy bank of the vast lake and looked out for James. When suddenly she felt wet arms wrap around her waist and her neck was attacked with kisses, she instantly felt safe and sighed contently. Thought so soon, the soaked arms started to push her towards the lake, she soon realised what he was doing and started to protest but James was too strong for her. Lily then thought of something – she turned around so that she could face him, she almost fainted at the sight of him. He had messy, wet jet black hair, tanned skin and a fitter figure than Sirius. She gained control of herself and suddenly tickled his sides which caused James to fall to the ground.

"Evans! St-Stop!" spluttered James as he pulled Lily down to him.

"Yes Potter?" as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"PADFOOT! She's killing me! He-help!"

Sirius walked over and easily picked Lily up and tossed her over his shoulder, he then started to walk towards the lake.

"Now then flower," Sirius drawled as he dropped Lily into the water. "Hopefully that should teach you a lesson!" he winked at her fuming face.

"I was going to get changed!" she cried.

Sirius dived into the water and started showing off, James rolled his eyes and swam towards a wet uniformed Lily and held her close.

"Nice look Evans." he whispered in her ear which made Lily shudder as he took off her jumper.

"Bah. This is your entire fault. Again. But, I'm quite enjoying myself Potter." She smiled gratefully and jumped on James wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him. James grinned and kissed back while Lily tangled her hands into his wet hair, James then let go of Lily so that they were equal in height, and leaned in kissing her once more.


End file.
